


Heart

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Dean, Alternate Canon, Episode AU: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at the man, the ex-soldier, Azazel’s little puppet as you twirl the blade in your hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

-z-

 

You look at the man, the ex-soldier, Azazel’s little puppet as you twirl the blade in your hand.

“You know,” you say, “I’m sorry how things are – if you had just given me a little more time, none of this would have had to happen. All you had to do was wait a little bit longer and Sam and I could’ve killed Azazel.  But you didn’t wait. Instead, you took him away from me and I’m sorry, but that never something I forgive.”

And then suddenly you’re on him and he’s screaming and howling and begging for forgiveness.

Somewhere behind you, you hear Bobby shouting and Sam whispering ((but Sam’s dead, dead,  _dead_ )).

“You took him away from me, so I’m taking you away from her,” you finally growl as the blade drives home and your brother is avenged, making sure the toy soldier is looking at the picture of his wife and daughter.

And as he chokes on his blood, you walk away – you walk outside where Bobby is standing over a dead Sammy.

Sammy’s eyes are open and he staring at the rising sun and it’s all you can do to keep it together long enough to pick up your baby brother – one arm under his head and the other under his knees – and carry him to the car.

And the whole time, Bobby never says a word. About Sammy or what you two should be doing with his body, about the demon running loose, or even about the new blood all over your clothes and face.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
